paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the timid Chase
Disclaimer: Paw Patrol is not owned by me. Its owned by Spin Master, TVOkids, and Nickelodeon. I only own my OCs. This story is noncanon and doesn't effect my main timeline in anyway. Summary One day, Chase experiences something that gives him in a nervous breakdown. The next day, upon waking up, something was off about the team's police pup. He seemed more skiddish, jumps at everything that makes a lot of noise, he makes a lot of mistakes on the job, and shows signs that he has a puppyhood crush on Skye. This confuses the pups though, but still, they know something is wrong. It seems the event that caused him to freak out recently has changed Chase. Is it a bad, or good, only time will tell. Whatever happens, they hope their friend will be okay. Will he return to his senses or will he stay this way for good, read the story to find out. _________________________________________________________________ Characters Chase Ryder The other 6 pups. Jake Mayor Goodway Chikaletta Ghost Sylvia Mighty Günther (Chase's dad) Robby _________________________________________________________________ Story One day, at City Hall, Chase and Ryder were helping Mayor Goodway. Chase was sniffing out trying to find some... ghost. Chase: Seriously, a ghost, I'll prove this is a phony. Wait and see Mayor. {He said as he sniffed around City Hall.} Chase does not believe in ghosts. Or anything supernatural. He loves to prove that whatever people think they see, he wants to prove that its not a ghost or mer-maid, etc. So that's what this brave police pup plans on doing now. Ryder and Mayor Goodway talked about matters at church while Chase was busy. Ryder: Good idea, I'll have to inform Mr. Porter. That will be a great way to improve the church's lobby. Chase: Ryder! Mayor! I found something! {He said pointing at a crate.} Mayor Goodway: Oh thank you Chase... uh... what did you find. Chase: I'm about to find out. Chase stood proud and tall and started to bark. Chase: Bark Bark! Get out from heind there! Show yourself! The lights suddenly dim. Chase rolled his eyes. Chase: Oh haha, big woop. The lights went out. What did you do guy? Pull the light switch? Ryder: Uh Chase? Chase: Oh come Ryder, this is obviously a phony. {He said turning around and looking at him and Mayor Goodway.} Mayor goodway: Gh-gh- Chase: What's wrong with- Ryder and Mayor Goodway pointed behind Chase and he turned around. Chase: What? A floating figure looked down at Chase. Chase: A look, a hologram. The figure moaned adn Chase chuckled. Chase: I know this is fake. The ghost then screamed at Chase really loudly. Chase: Uh... okay... The ghost then flew straight through Chase. Chase: Wha! {He shouted realizing something and his eyes grew in shock.} He turned around and looked at the figure. Chase: G-Ghost! A-A real g-ghost!!!!? {He yelped as the ghost flew off out a window with an angry groan.} Aaaaaaa...... {He uttered as he feel on his stomach with his eyes wide.} Ryder: It's gone... I think it left... whew... whatever you did... it worked Chase. {He said looking out the window the ghost left through and then looked at Chase.} Chase? Mayor goodway: Oh my... something's wrong!~ Chickaletta: Bock! Ryder: Chase! {He shouted running to his friend.} Chase was laying on his stomach shaking and whimpering. Ryder: Chase? {He said kneeling down in front of his friend.} Chase suddenly yelped and rushed into Ryder's grasp. Ryder: Chase? Chase: Whimpering Mayor Goodway: What's wrong? I've never seen him act like that before. Ryder: Not sure, but something's wrong. He pulled out his puppad and clicked on Marshall's symbol. Ryder: Marshall, we need you down here. Chase is acting funny. Marshall on puppad: What seems to be wrong? Ryder: He seems... scared... he's whimpering... crying.... and ran into my arms. Marshall on puppad: I hope he didn't have what I think it is. Ryder: Just please hurry. Marshall on puppad: Marshall out. {He said as they hung up on eachother.} Soon, Marshall rushed to City Hall. He went inside and ran up to Ryder and Chase. Marshall checked him with all his medical equipment. Chase: and cries Marshall: Hm. Nothing is wrong physically. But something is wrong mentally a little. He is having a nervous breakdown. Get him to my truck. I got an idea. Ryder: Okay... (Oh no Chase...) {He thought.} They went to his ambulence and paced Chase inside. Marshall: For this instance, I'l have to knock him out. He'll go to sleep and when he wakes up, he should be okay. I never thought he could get a nervous breakdown. Especially not one bad enough where I'll have to do this. Ryder: Okay. I trust you Marshall. Marshall did as he said he would and Chase was out like a light. Marshall: Let's get him back to the Lookout. They drive off back to the Lookout, with Chase's truck following them back via autopilot. Mayor Goodway watched from the steps of City Hall until they were out of sight. Mayor Goodway: Oh my... I've never seen anything like this happen before. I hope Chase will be alright. Chickaletta: Bock (He'll be fine. The pup's tougher than he looks.) Mayor Goodway: Don't worry Chickaletta. I'm sure Chase will be okay. {She said talking sweetly to her.} Chickaletta: Bock? (Why do I still live here?) Mayor Goodway opens her purse and places corn on the ground in front of Chickaletta. Mayor Goodway: There, that should take your mind off things. Chickaletta: Bock (Oh that's why.) {She clucked as she began pecking the corn to eat it.} Back at the Lookout... Ryder and Marshall placed Chase on one of the beanbags by the tv. Ryder: poor Chase. I never thought this would happen. Marshall: It can happen to anyone, it's hard to tell when it would strike though. Ryder: What can we do? Marshall: Nothing but let him rest. We'll see if he's alright when he wakes up. Ryder: groan Okay. You know best. Marshall placed his paw on Ryder's leg as they looked at Chase. Marshall: It'll be okay Ryder. Ryder smirked and nodded. Marshall walked off and Ryder sighed. Ryder: I'm sorry Chase. The next day... Marshall walked in the room and looked at Chase as he was waking up. Marshall: Whoah, He's already awake. Ryder! Pups! He's awake! {He howled and everyone came rushing in.} Chase looked their way as he fully became awake. Chase: H-Hey guys. Marshall smiled and walked up to him. Marshall: Hey Chase. Ryder: How are you doing buddy? Chase: O-Okay I guess. Rubble bounced next to Chase. Rubble: Morning! Chase: Yelp {He yelped in panic and hid behind Marshall shocking everyone.} Pups: huh? Rocky: Chase? Rubble: uh sorry... but it was just me Chase. Chase peaked out from behind Marshall. Chase: O-Oh... hehe... Ryder: Chase? Skye: Are you sure your okay? Zuma: Your acting weird dude. Chase: I-I'm fine guys... I-I p-promise. {He said doing a fake grin, but Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, and Skye knew better. Something was off.} Marshall: Uh... i-if you say so Chase. Chase: Uh... c-can I be alone? W-With Ryder? {He asked with a hunched posture and drooped ears.} The pups acknowledged and left Chase with Ryder. Ryder: Is something wrong buddy? Chase: R-Ryder... I... I f-feel funny... Ryder: Feel funny how? Chase: Sc-Scared... I feel scared... and weak... and silly. I'm scared something's wrong... Ryder: Should we get Marshall? Chase: N-No sir... p-please don't. I-I don't want the others to w-worry... Ryder: You sure buddy? Chase nodded. Ryder: Alright. {He reached for him making Chase flinch.} I'm just trying to pet you. Chase: Oh... Ryder petted Chase gently. Ryder: (Oh buddy... what's happened to you?) {He thought.} Chase: I-I... I'm gonna go to my p-puphouse. Ryder: Okay bud. Chase walked outside looking around franticly. Suddenly- Rubble: I found the frisbie! Chase: Ahh! {He shouted and ran into his puphouse.} Rubble: Uh... {He sat down confused and was looking at chase's puphouse.} Rubble was looking for the frisbie and had found it by the lookout door. But when he yelled to tell one of the others that he found it, it startled chase. Rubble walked upt o chase's puphouse and looked inside. Rubble: Chase? Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. Chase: I-Im okay. {He said turning around and looking out of the puphouse at rubble.} Rubble: Why did me holloring scare you chase? I do that all the time and you've never done that before. Chase: I uh... I just got surprised is all. E-everything is just fine. {He said with a smile.} Rubble: O-Okay. If you say so. Rubble walked off grabbing the frisbie and then went off to find someone to play with. Rubble: muffled I hope chase is okay. Chase sat down looking around with what looked an annoyed expression. Chase: What's the matter with me? I'm more nervous... scared... and timid... than I ever have been before in my life. {He grumbled as a seagull belowed above him making him jump.} Yelp He looked up at the seagull and then sighed. Chase: This is not good. I've never felt or behaved like this before. Maybe I should let Ryder know... He walked inside the Lookout with a nervous look to his face and then walked up to Ryder once he spotted him by the tv. But just as he was about to say something to him, he stopped and froze. Chase: (I-I can't say it. Why can't I admit it?) {He thought with panic.} Ryder turned and saw Chase. He stopped what he was doing. Ryder: Chase? Chase: Gasp {He gasped out of panic and looked up at Ryder.} S-Sorry. Ryder: Is something the matter bud. Chase: Y-Y... y-... (I'm even too scared to admit something's wrong!) {He thought.} I-I got to go. {He said running off.} Ryder: Maybe I should call Katie to check on him. Ryder began calling Katie and informed her of what he's witnessed. Katie over phone: That doesn't sound good. Ryder: I know. Its very unchase like. Katie over phone: Okay. I'll be right there to see what I can do. Ryder: Thanks Katie. He hung up on her. Ryder: I hope she can figure out what's wrong. Katie soon came over and checked on chase. Katie: Nothing seems to be a bit wrong... except his heasrt rate seems to be up. {She says checking him with a stethoscope.} Ryder: So is that why he's jumpy and stuff? Katie: Could be. But its hard to say. Ryder: Will he be fine? Chase: I am fine Ryder! Honest! {He said looking a bit nervous.} Katie: Possibly. But if he keeps acting fearful like this by next week, I'll know something is up. In which case, he may have to go to a vet or therapist. Chase: whimper Ryder: Okay. Good idea. Chase: I-I don't need no therapist or vet. I-Im fine. Honest! Katie: That remains to be seen chase. {She said before walking off.} Just a side note, better tell the pups about his predicament. Ryder nodded. Ryder: I will. See you later Katie. Katie: Bye you two. She soon was out of their sight and Chase sighed sitting down. Chase: whimper (Who am I kidding. I know something's wrong... but how do I fix it?) {He thought.} Later that day, Chase was watching tv. For some reason, he felt more calm when he was paying attention to the tv. However, aside from his shows that he usually watches, he was now watching something he never knew he liked before. It was an orchestrated song channel. It plaed nothing, but orchestrated music and for some reason, Chase realizing he liked it. He was laying down while listening to the pretty music. Marshall then trotted up. Marshall: Whisper Chase? Chase looked to his left and saw Marshall. Chase: Oh, hey Marshall. Marshall: Hey... you didn't jump. {He said walking over and sat beside his friend wagging his tail.} Chase: Yeah... I don't feel... well... jumpy when I'm watching tv... or apparently listening to this music. {He said poiting his left ear at the tv.} Marshall: Well that's good. You feeling okay? Chase: I feel fine... but I know something is off. I'm only kidding myself if I try to make myself think otherwise. Marshall: Oh... Chase: But don't worry Marshall. I'll be okay... I just need to figure out what's up... and fix it. Marshall: If it can be fixed. Chase sighs. Chase: Yeah.... The next morning, Chase had to go to Adventure Bay pup-school. He was having a rough time. He was reading in his reading book as assigned by Captain Turbot, but then... Boom! Chase: Yelp! Chase hid head head under his desk and then heard laughter. He pulled his head up shaking a bit and saw some pups in the classroom laughing at him. One boy pup: Hey look! I dropped my reading book and the brave police pup got scared! {He said in a mocking tone and laughed.} Girl pup: What a scaredy cat. Chase: gulp Sylvia: Hey! We all get scared sometimes. Younger boy pup: Yeah. Chase sighs. Chase: (This is starting to become a problem.) {He thought.} Later that day. His dad came and began walking back to the lookout. Chase: Daddy... do... do you think something is wrong... with me?' '{He asked with his tail tucked.} Günther stopped and looked on at Chase. Günther: Why do you think that? Chase: sigh I've turned into a scardy-cat. I never was before... Günther: Actually kiddo, the funny thing is, that's how you used to be when I last saw you. Chase froze and looked up at his father. Chase: What? Günther: You used to be so scared all the time. You always were clinging to me and your mother, scared to death at everything. Chase's tail hung even lower. Chase: I... I never knew that. Günther: To be honest, when I found you again. I was surprised at how brave you were. Chase: Y-You were? Günther: Yes. It was almost as if you were different pup. But I was so happy to finally see you again, I didnt care. Chase: So... if this is how I really was... does that mean... I'm stuck like this? Günther: That I can't say. But I will say that no matter what. You'll still be my little boy. {He said ruffling chase's fur with his paw.} Chase: giggle Hey! Chuckle Günther: There's that smile that I love. Chase continued to smile as they walked back home. Chase: (At least its not so bad. It could be worse...) {He thought.} The next few days had come and gone, and Chase was still being very timid. He recently was coming over getting spooked by a loud commercial on tv. Chase: Pant Whew, that scared me... Rocky and Rubble were beside Chase looking at the TV and him with worry. Rocky: Chase, are you sure your okay? Chase: i know I know. Don't worry guys, I'm going to see Katie. I'll admit... something is wrong. Rubble: What do you think she can do? Chase: I don't know. {He said shaking his head.} But I need to find out. Rocky: Well you better hurry. It's getting dark. Chase nodded and started to walk off. Chase: Um... can someone walk... with me to Katie's? {He asked with an embarassed smile, and blushed.} Rocky: Oh Chase. Chuckle Robby, ran up. Robby: I'll go! I'll go! Please can I go!? Chase looked a bit nervous at Robby's hyper active attitude. Rocky: Robby... Robby: Oh right... sorry Chase. May I go with you? {He said sitting down calmly.} Chase: Sure... thanks Robby. Robby: Yay! Uh... I mean... yeah.... giggle Chase and Robby left the Lookout and headed to Katie's. When they got to Katie's they saw her brushing Cali on the front desk. She spotted them and stopped. Cali: Meow? (Why did you stop?) Katie: Sorry Cali. Hey pups. Chase: Hey. Robby: Hi there! {He exclaimed wagging his tail with a smile.} Katie: Let me guess Chase, your here for- Chase nodded and sighed. Chase: Something is wrong... I need help. Katie: Okay. Come to the back with me and I'll do another checkup on you. Chase went to the backroom with Robby following him. He jumped on the examination table and looked at Robby. Chase: Robby, maybe you should go play with Cali. Robby: Okay! I always wanted to play with her! {He said rushing out of the room with Chase chuckling.} Chase: So much energy. Katie came in and did her checkup on him. Katie: Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Chase: That's good right? Katie: Yes, but it doesn't help us figure out what's wrong. Hm... Chase: My daddy told me that I used to behave like this when I was... well... younger than I am now. (Which ain't that much younger...) {He thought.} Katie: Really? Then maybe your having some sorta relapse of the behavior. Chase: Is that possible? Katie: Chase, I've seen a fly up in the air using only a hat with two balloons attached to it. Chase: Huh? Katie: Story for another time. The point is, nothing is impossible from what I've seen so far. Chase: Then... could... could this be the way... I'm suppossed to be? Katie: Maybe, we won't know until later. Beeo! Chase's puptag began to glow. Chase: Uh oh. Ryder over puptag: Paw Patrol, to the Lookout! Chase: Whimper I can't do my job like this... {Chase said sadly as he curled his tail around himself.} Katie: i think you can Chase, just be brave and go for it. {She petted him on the head.} I know you can do it. Ryder and me believe in you. Chase looked down and then sighed. Chase: Okay... I'll go try. {He said jumping down from the table.} Thanks Katie. Katie winked at him as he ran out of the room. Robby followed him as they both ran back to the Lookout, for the mission. Chase and Robby got to the briefing room. They Robby sat on a beanbag and watched them all, while Chase got in line in his spy gear. Chase: P-Paw Patrol is ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder nodded and began to explain the mission. Ryder: Pups, Mayor Goodway called and said that something scary is happening at her home. She needs us to help. First, Chase... you can stay here if you want. Chase: No sir. I wanna help. Ryder smiled. Ryder: Okay... well, I need you to help us with your spy gear and find out what's going on. Chase nodded. Chase: Chase is on the case. (I hope there's nothing too scary...) {He thought with a shiver.} Ryder: Alright! Paw patrol is on a roll! Him and Chase got to City Hall. Chase: R-Ryder... I'm nervous Ryder: You'll be okay Chase. I promise. Chase went against Ryder's leg whimpering. Chase: Okay... They head into City Hall. Mayor Goodway met them at the door. Mayor Goodway: Thank goodness your both here! Ryder: We're always here to help Mayor Goodway. What's the problem? Mayoe Goodway: You won't believe me... but I think Chase that ghost is back! I saw it! {She said looking panicky.} Chase: Whimper G-Ghost? Ryder: Calm down Chase. The ghost left after it scared you. It's probably something else. Show us where you saw it Mayor. Mayor Goodway nodded and led them both upstairs. Chase: R-Ryder... w-what if it is a g-ghost? Ryder: Then we'll scare it off. Chase: B-But what if it's n-not afraid of u-us? {He said getting against Ryder's leg.} Ryder: Sigh It'll be okay Chase, I promise. (Maybe it was too soon to take him on this mission. Should've listened to my gut.) {He thought.} They walked into a room with no furniture. Ryder: Where's all the furniture? {He asked looking back at the Mayor.} Mayor Goodway: Well... we're currently remodeling. {She said twirling her hair with her finger.} Ryder: Oh, hm... did you get any new furniture? Mayor Goodway: Yes, Jake gave me a piece of furniture that was in that creepy old cabin in the woods. Ryder sighed. Ryder: Then if there is a ghost, that's the best place to look. Please show us the chair Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway: Okay, this way. {She said walking out with Mayor Good way and Chase behind her.} Chase felt something and looked to his left. He saw something look back at him and then yelped. Chase: Yelp! {He ran behind Ryder shaking like a leaf, which made Mayor Goodway and Ryder stop.} Ryder: Huh? {He looked back and chuckled a tiny bit.} It's just a mirror Chase. Chase looked out from behind Ryder and looked at the mirror that's on the floor. Chase: O-Oh... Mayor Goodway: It's from the remodeling. We had to put in this hallway for right now. She got next to Ryder. Mayor Goodway: Whisper What's wrong with him? Ryder: Whisper Long story. {He whispered back at her as he reached down and petted Chase.} You can go home if you want to Chase. Chase: N-No... I-I wanna help. Ryder: Okay, but let me know if you can't handle this anymore. Chase nodded with a sigh, drooped ears, and a tucked tail. They continued down the hall until getting to a small room. Mayor Goodway: The chair is in there. Ryder nodded and him and CHase walked inside. Chase was shaking like a leaf as he looked around. Ryder: Let's see. {He said looking at the chair closely, once he found it.} Hmm, Chase, shine your light around the room for a second. I wanna see something. Chase: O-Okay. Yip. Light. Nothing happened. Ryder: Chase, bark louder. Chase: Yao Light. Ryder: sigh Come on Chase, one more time, but louder. Chase: Woof Light. Still nothing. Ryder: Sigh I know you can do it Chase, come on... there's nothing to be scared of. I'm here for you. Chase looked at Ryder in the eyes and took a deep breath upon seeing Ryder looking confident and brave. Chase: Sigh Y-You can do th-this. Yip No... wrong bark... Bark No... Arf! Light! His light came out of his spy puppack and he shined it at Ryder. Chase: Yes! Ryder: Way to go! Now shine it around, I need to check something. Chase nodded, but still had fear in his eyes. He shined the light around the room until Ryder said to stop. Ryder: Weird... I didn't see anything. Chase: So... can we go? {He asked sounding hopeful.} Ryder: Hm... let me try one more thing. He sat in the chair for a second and then heard a noise. Ryder: Bingo. Chase shook and shivered. Chase: Wh-What was- He stopped and froze when he saw a ghost appear in the room. Chase: G-G-Ghost!!!!! Yelp Ryder: Calm down Chase. {he said standing ulooking at the ghost.} Your not welcome here. Chase: [Whimper {He whimpered hiding his eyes with his paws while sitting up.} The ghost laughed at them both and stared Ryder down. Ghost: So what!!!!!!? Ryder: So... I have something to say to you. Ghost: Really? Ryder: yes, in Jesus' name, begone. Ghost: What!? No!!!! {He shouted vanishing in a flash of light.} Ryder smirked as Chase opened his eyes. Chase: Where did it go? Ryder: Its gone. Let's o el the Mayor. Chase looked around whimpering, but nodded. They lked out of room to Mayor Goodway. Ryder: Your ghost is gone Mayor. Mayor Goodway hugged Ryder. Mayor Goodway: Oh thank you Ryder. And thank you chase. {She said petting him.} Ryder: No prob. Whenever our in trouble, just yelp for help. Hours later, at the lookout... Chase sat next to the tire swing with a sigh. Chase: I... I did the mission... but... Sigh ???: Something wrong? Chase jumped and saw skye behind him. Chase: Oh... hey. She sat beside him. Skye: Is something wrong? Chase: Its... its just... why do I have o be such a scardey cat? Skye cocked her head. Chase: I've always been so brave... why am I not now? Why did I have to become timid again? {He said sounding a bit angry.} Skye: Who knows. Chase sighed. Chase: I wonder if I'll ever get brave again. Skye: You've always seemed brave to me Chase. Chase: How so? {He asked looking at her.} Skye: Well, let's see... if me or one of the other pups gets in danger, would you help us? Chase: O-Of course! What kind of question is that? Skye: What about if we're sick? Chase: I'll be there for all of you. Skye: What if we are hanging on for dear life on a cliff. Chase: I would save you all, regardless of what would happen to me. You are all my family after all. Skye smiled. Skye: Now that's the Chase I know. She licked him on the cheek and ran off. Chase: Huh? {He asked a bit shocked.} (Why did she do that?) {He thought.} He looked back at her. Skye: Come on Chase! I hear your favorite movie on in the Lookout! Chase jumped up wagging his tail. Chase: Fox and the Hound!? Yes! I'm right behind you! They both ran into the Lookout. Chase and Skye happily watched the movie with the rest of the pups. Surprisingly, for the rest of the day... and weeks onward, Chase has not had a moment of fear taking over since the talk him and Skye had. Well, not bad ones anyway. He still has moments where he freaks out, but don't we all? Anyways, that ends this story. Hopefully Chase will have his puppyhood be a happy one. The End {This story belongs to User:Sonicthefox19.} Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Christian references Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox